My Time
by reidequalslover
Summary: Don's had a bad day. And he thought Charlie and Alan were gone. What is he up too? One Shot


DON"T OWN ANY NUMB3RS CAST/CHARACTERS... its sad i know

* * *

The cab pulled up into the drive way and as Alan and Charlie got out, they were met with loud music that could have waken the dead.

Charlie glanced at Alan and said " Is the Led Zeppelin?"

" Fool in The Rain" Alan nodded.

They got their luggage out of the cab and paid the driver and slowly made their way to the house.

Alan opened the door and the volume increased ten fold.

Charlie almost covered his ears. He was about to yell to the person who had decided to make themselves deaf when Alan grabbed him and pointed to the couch.

Charlie gasped.

Don was laying on the couch, eyes closed, singing along, moving his head and fingers to the piano. His face was bruised and his lip split. His arm was bandaged as well. Don continued to sing along and when the piano solo came, Alan had never seen his fingers move so fast, as if he was playing the piano as well.

Alan and Charlie stood there listening to Don untill the end of the song when Alan and Charlie started to clap.

Don shot off the couch, letting a small yelp of pain escape him and as he rose, arm holding his ribs, shock was clearly on his face. He turned down the music

" D-Dad. what are you and Charlie doing home so early? You weren't supposed to be home untill tommorow." Don stammered, glancing at Charlie then back to his father.

" Well, someone had to call us due to the loud music my son. Are you trying to go deaf?"

" No. I just, umm.. its nothing. "

Charlie was looking closer at Don. Pain and fatigue were clearly etched on his face and he was slightly hunched over, protecting his ribs. He ran his tounge over the split in his lip.

" Sorry about this Dad, Charlie. Here, I'll let you guys settle in and I'll come back later ok?"

" Sit down." Alan ordered.

Don sat.

" Do you think just because we figure out that Fed's can enjoy decent music and you can still play the piano, that we were just going to ignore the fact you look like you went 12 rounds in the boxing ring? Talk, loud, and I'll go make dinner."

" How about I make dinner? You guys must be tired and I know that - "

" What happened to you?"

Don glanced at Charlie. " I'm fine."

" Thats not what I asked is it?"

Don rolled his eyes. Loudly he said " Fine. So you know that case we were wokring on? With the missing kids?"

Alan and Charlie knew it too well. Don had not come over for the entire duration of the case and the only time they had seen him is when they had to drag him out of the office on two occations to get him to eat something. It had been horrible.

" Well we finally found out where they were. Those son's of -"

" Don"

" Sorry. Ok so I assembled the teams together and we were about to go in when we heard a gunshot. I ordered everyone in and thats when we found one of the girls. They had killed her. I took a newer agent with me and everyone spread out. The agent I had with me, he was looking around and all of a sudden we heard another gun shot. I thought he had killed another girl but then i saw the agent go down."

Don sighed and ran a hand through his hair and checked the time.

Charlie looked over to where his dad was standing in the doorway. Alan looked at Don who was now looking at his feet, looking very distressed.

" I ran cough ran over and he was ok. He had been hit in the leg. I helped him to cover and then I felt it."

Alan came over and sat down beside Don.

Don looked over. " Thought you were making dinner?" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Alan smiled as well and put his hand on Don's leg. " Go on."

" I felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of my neck."

Charlie and Alan gasped and Don looked away. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this." He made as if to stand but Alan grabbed him arm and pulled him back down.  
Don winced when the movement jarred his ribs.

" Keep going Donnie"

" I froze. I slowly turned and there was our head kidnapper with a little girl in his arms, pointing a gun in my face. He told me to stand up. I asked him what he wanted. He punched me in the face. Seemed every question I asked was another hit." Don smiled. " You were right Dad. I do need to learn when to keep my big mouth shut and when exactly the time for sarcasim is appropriate."

Alan let out a laugh. " Thats the truth"

Don glanced at Charlie. " You ok buddy?"

" Y-yeah. I'm just wondering, are you?"

" I'm f-"

" Yes we know your fine.."

" Ok so, i stood up again and I tackled that SOB. Took him down hard. It seemed he couldn't hit me as hard with the girl, who I figured out was named Andrea, so he had put her down. She was with Stan, the other agent, still on the ground. We fought over the gun and he got a shot off, hitting me in the arm. Well, I eventually got the gun and told him to put his hands behind his head and all that fun FBI jazz. Well, I am obviously getting a little old, because as I was checking on Stan and Andrea, I didn't hear him reaching for another gun. He got me twice in the vest before I shot him in the arm. Then I didn't take a chance. Hauled his sorry ass out there and off to jail."

Don sighed.

" Then I went to the hospital and they checked me out and then I came here. I saw Chuck had some old Led Zeppelin and I thought maybe I could drown my sorrows in that." This was said very carefully.

Alan looked at Don. " Son, you did a good job today. You saved a bunch of kidnapped kids."

Don looked at his dad with anger in his eyes " I also got one killed Dad."

Charlie piped up " There is no way of knowing that Don. Maybe she was just making to much noise. Its not your fault."

Don sighed. " It is. It was my command Chuck."

Alan cupped Don's face and turned it towards him. " Donnie. I want you to listen very carefully to me ok?"

Don nodded

" I am so so proud of you. You save people every day. You never give up and you run yourself ragged over things other people don't even know is going on. You see the worst of human life and you come out everyday. Don, not every day is going to be a good day, and today isn't. Tommorow might not be either, but Donnie you are so special and important and you save so many people all the time. You can't save everyone . Its the sad, awful truth. You tried and gave 110 and thats all you can give."

Don was still looking into Alan's eyes when he was done. Alan saw something stir in those great big brown eyes and he smiled.

Don gave his dad a hug. " Thanks guys. " It seemed inadequate to what he was acually feeling, but they understood.

Alan stood up and said " Why don't we order in and then maybe we'll play a board game... Maybe Scrabble?"

Don smiled. No matter how bad of a day he had, he could always come home to his family.

wow. that turned into something i was not expecting. ok so the begining is whats happening in my house right now. My dad is blaring music... led zeppelin and my mom is going crazy. i was sitting on the couch thinking, i could so see don doing this.. of course in Charlies house. lol. so i had to come up and write it.

please review... its like my easter candy already:)


End file.
